bleachretributionfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Yamato
Doctor Yamato is a former World War II veteran, and a Bounto. Appearance Personality The normally pragmatic, sardonic and rather sarcastic doctor seems to have a superiority complex and a mind that regards all as experiments in life, given his psychological outlook on life and his extreme Freudian mentality. He is social and quite talkative, but only in situations that suits him, or to people that actually can comprehend what he says and show interest to his talks. Given his apparent sociopathic tendencies in life, he may appear awkward if not introverted and not exactly "in reality", rather, making numerous calculations in his head regarding medical science and other phenomenal wonders of the world. Due to his behavior, he may be regarded as an eccentric genius of sorts, but with a soft humorous touch to those who observe his social antics and his habits. He doesn't see what things represent but rather, what they simply are, but that doesn't leave him out as unadaptable to social behavioral changes. In all mannerism, he is a rather mean doctor, anyone of "lower" intelligence are seen as inferior, not just intelligence, but also those who are physically weaker or simply emotionally weak. The young make an exception to this, because they haven't developed a personality, but he still finds them annoying. His attitude towards the Shinigami is quite neutral, just as view towards every other species, in fact, he is fascinated with non-human species, and those who are "sub" human, such as the Quincy and Bounto. Making him have an interest in them not out of mere veneer of a fascination but of a scientific observation one. But he may indulge to view them more empathically if they are at his level, or simply impress him. What sets Yamato different from other people is his apparent indifference to emotions that are brought forth by his bodily reactions. Being stoic and apathetic due to his very high fortitude and will power, along with cognitive functions of his brain that'd mark him as smart but leaves little room for emotions. As such, his analytical skills are top notch, able to memorize things at first glance which results him making a habit of not repeating himself. He would appear too "out of the world" to those who converse with him, and those who do not understand or portray themselves to be ignorant are harshly lambasted by the doctor. Though if he were to ever want to portray any emotions or anything very convincingly, he'd do it. He can achieve it through "believing" it, tuning in his body not to react in any way to the mock up, and as such, he is a flawless wearer of a facade, able to believe what he wants but only temporarily to which he can portray an emotion, lie or simply feign knowledge or ignorance. Likes: Nothing that could be noted. Dislikes: Ignorance, stupidity, do-gooders and mere unassuming humans. Hobbies: Favorite Food: ''' '''Favorite Music: Forte in Sports: ' History Powers & Abilities Relationships * Trivia *'Status Ranked: ' *'Special Skill: Quotes *